Sesuatu yang Rumit
by I X K A
Summary: Masa lalu Masa sekarang Dan esok lusa adalah sesuatu yg tidak akan bisa kamu mengerti.. Berbaliklah sekali lagi saat kau mulai memahami cerita yg pernah kita toreh.. Dan aku akan menunggumu menguraikan benang kusut kerumitan kisah kita.. Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**Sesuatu yang Rumit**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ino Yamanaka x Naruto Uzumaki x Sasori Akasuna x Gaara Sabaku x Sasuke Uchiha x Shikamaru Nara x Deidara (multi pair, tergantung mood authore)**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, gaje, dll**

.

.

 **Hari Pertama**

Dering suara jam weker memenuhi seluruh ruangan bercat purple itu. Dari balik selimut, sang pemilik ruangan menggeliat malas, tangannya meraba-raba nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya, berharap menemukan sumber suara yang telah mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Dengan sedikit usaha ia berhasil mematikan jam wekernya. Matanya mengerjap berusaha meraih kesadarannya. _"Sudah pagi rupanya"_ gumamnya malas. Beranjak dari ranjang tanpa merapikanya, dia mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi (untuk mandi tentunya).

Selang beberapa menit, gadis bersurai pirang itu keluar dari kamar mandi, membuka lemari mencari seragam sekolah lalu mengenakannya. Tak lupa dia mematut dirinya di depan cermin barang sebentar. _"Hahh, sudah dimulai lagi"_ mendesah pelan dia menyambar kaca matanya, kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar. Berteriak kencang pada Tousanya _"Tousan aku berangkat ..!"._

' _Kau tidak sarapan dulu Ino ?"_

" _Tidak tousan, aku sarapan di sekolah saja. Itekimass "_

" _Iterashaii sayang" timpal tousannya._

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan bunga sakura yang beberapa hari lalu mulai bermekaran. Merah muda memenuhi seisi kota. Musim semi, yang berarti ajaran baru akhirnya dimulai juga.

Gerbang sekolah terbesar di kota itu sudah mulai di padati siswa, Konoha High School nama sekolah itu, sekolah yang saat ini dituju sang gadis Yamanka. Wajah-wajah baru memenuhi isi sekolah.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan segera dimulai. Yamanaka Ino, gadis bersurai pirang yang menyembunyikan keindahan aquamarinya dibalik kaca mata berframe merah bata itu bergegas mencari kelas barunya. Kelas XI-Social, ia memasuki ruang bernuansa putih itu setelah memastikan papan nama kelas yang menggantung itu adalah kelasnya.

Manik matanya memandang seluruh isi kelas, tampak beberapa siswa yang dulu sekalas dengannya kini kembali menjadi teman sekelasnya. Menimang-nimang sejenak, ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada meja paling belakang dekat jendela. Meletakkan tasnya asal kemudian menyusul teman-temannya menuju aula guna mengikuti upacara pembukaan.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering lebih awal dari biasanya. Para guru akan melaksanakan rapat koordinasi sehingga pihak sekolah memilih memulangkan anak didiknya lebih awal, tepat setelah selesainya upacara pembukaan.

Gadis bersurai pirang platina itu mendesah pelan, merutuk dalam hati, menyesal kenapa ia harus capek-capek bangun pagi dan pergi kesekolah hanya untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan saja. " _Apa aku meliburkan diri saja ya besok_ ", gumamnya tak jelas. Dengan langkah cepat-cepat dia bergegas meninggalkan sekolahan. Hari ini dia hanya jalan kaki, tidak biasanya memang. Lagi pula kalu dilihat jarak antara rumahnya dan sekolahan cukup dekat. Tidak sampai 15menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai.

.

.

" _Tadaima"_ ucapnya pelan. Ia langsung menuju ke lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada, setelah menaruh sepatu di rak dan menyimpan kembali kunci yang tadi digunakannya untuk membuka pintu. Saat ini rumah yang cukup besar itu sedang lengang. Tentu saja jam-jam seperti ini Tousannya masih sibuk bekerja di kantornya. Ino Yamnaka nama gadis itu, adalah seorang anak tunggal. Ia hanya tinggal di rumah dengan tousannya. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal sejak Ino masih dibangku kanak-kanak.

Melempar tasnya kasar, gadis bermanik Aquamarine itu langsung menghempaskan dirinya dikasur. _"Hari ini berakhir lebih cepat dari yang ku duga"_ gumamnya lirih pada diri sendiri. Tanpa repot-repot mengganti seragamnya dengan baju rumah dia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha kembali menggapai alam mimpinya yang tadi pagi sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari ke-dua**

Bel masuk menggema keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Masing-masing siswa bergegas menuju kelasnya sebulum para sensei datang.

.

Yamanaka Ino masih belum melepaskan atensinya dari jendela kelas, ia lekat memandang seseorang yang tengah berjalan santai menuju lapangan. Pandangannya terlihat sendu, entah apa yang saat ini dipikirkannya. Yang jelas saat ini rasa sesak tengah menggerogoti hatinya.

Tak ingin terlarut dalam mellow dramanya, Ino mengalihkan matanya ke depan kelas, tepat saat seseorang memanggil-mangil namanya.

" _Hai, kau Yamanaka Ino kan ? Kenalkan aku Naruto Uzumaki ? Kita akan jadi teman sekelas, mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun ke depan, ne…!"_ Naruto mengulurkan tangangannya, mengajaknya bersalaman sebagai tanda perkenalan, tak lupa ia memberikan senyum lebarnya pada gadis di depannya itu.

Ino memandang Naruto sekilas sebelum kembali memalingkan atensinya, tidak tertarik. Enggan membalas salam perkenalan yang pemuda tadi ajukan, apalagi bersalaman. Ino lebih memilih mengutak-atik handphonenya, memutar lagu kesukaanya lalu menyumpal telinganya dengan headphon. Naruto sendiri masih berdiri didepan Ino, gamang menatap tangannya yang sedari tadi menggantung, menunggu si gadis meraihnya. Blue safirnya nampak meredup, pertanda ia kecewa.

Tak ada tanda-tanda jika si gadis pirang itu akan menanggapinya, Naruto menarik tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar menutupi rasa kecewanya pada Ino. Sebelum berbalik menuju kursinya ia berujar lirih _,"Lain kali aku pasti akan berhasil berkenalan denganmu dan membuatmu menjadi temanku."_

Ino melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya. Memikirkan sejenak kata-kata pemuda bersurai pirang cerah itu. Meski terlihat acuh, sebenarnya ia tetap peduli dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan orang lain terhadapnya. Hanya saja dia lebih memilih menutupinya dengan sifat cueknya. Sebenarnya dulu dia bukanlah gadis yang seperti itu, hanya saja setelah beberapa hari dia memasuki masa SMA'nya perlahan-lahan sikapnya mulai berubah. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang membuat Ino berubah, bahkan tousannya sendiri tak habis pikir dengan perubahan putri semata wayangnya itu. Tapi ada satu orang yang tau pasti kenapa Yamanaka Ino berubah menjadi gadis super cuek dan dingin, dia adalah seseorang yang tadi di tatap oleh Ino melalui jendela kelasnya. Seseorang yang dikenalnya saat SMP dulu. Dia bukan teman, bukan sahabat, bukan pula kekasihnya, melainkan seseorang yang kebetulan dikenalnya, membuatnya terjebak dalam perasaan dan hubungan yang rumit.

 **To be continue..**

 **fic ketiga authore.. baru awal, masih pendek banget..**

 **makasih untuk yang udah nyempetin baca fic aku, termasuk kedua fic yang kemarin.. fic pertama masih ngumupulin ide buat nglanjutinnya.. jadi yang nunggu-nunggu kelanjutanya sabar :-)**

 **fic ketiga ini penggambaran suasananya agak beda dari fic pertama, sengaja sih. cuma ga mau dibilang lebay aja. pake kata-kata yang lebih sederhana juga gatau bagus apa nggak..banyak chara yang belum muncul. chara lain bakal muncul dichap selanjutnya. jadi author harap kalian suka..**

 **jangan lupa RnR ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesuatu yang Rumit**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saat kau berpikir bahwa kau telah jauh berlari dari semua masa lalu yang menyakitimu tapi ternyata takdir mempertemukanmu kembali dengan mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas semua rasa trauma yang menderamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?_

 _Berlari lebih jauh lagi ? Pura-pura tegar dan seolah tak lagi peduli ?_

 _Atau, kau hadapi dengan lapang hati ?_

 _._

 _.._

… _._

 **Next Day**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap langkah kaki yang menggema di koridor tertangkap jelas oleh indera pendengaran. Suara bising yang keluar dari berpasang-pasang bibir terdengar seperti dengungan lebah. Pagi hari, aktivitas yang sama, orang-orang yang sama dan tempat yang sama, monoton sekali.

Dering bell masuk langsung menggema sesaat setelah tiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu sampai di parkiran sekolah. Mereka, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Sabaku Gaara yang merupakan sahabat dekat bergegas menuju kelas masing-masing. Sampai di persimpangan koridor, Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya kemudian berlari cepat menuju kelasnya sendiri, ya mereka berbeda kelas.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal akibat berlari, setelah nafasnya kembali normal ia membuka pintu kelasnya. Matanya berpijar senang saat belum mendapati keberadaan senseinya di ruangan itu, ia belum terlambat. Pemuda bersurai pirang terang itu melangkah menuju kursinya, _blue saffirnya_ melirik sedikit gadis pirang yang duduk di pojokan kelas. Lagi-lagi gadis itu terlihat melamun.

Selang beberapa menit, wali kelas mereka, Kakashi-sensei memasuki ruang kelas. Ino menyadari kehadiran senseinya, tapi matanya enggan beralih dari pemandangan di luar jendela.

Setelah mengucap salam, Kakashi-sensei tak langsung memulai pelajaran. Ia ke luar kelas sebentar dan kembali lagi dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang mengekorinya di belakang. Siswa baru rupanya.

Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas dengan wajah ceria. Suasana kelas yang berubah sedikit gaduh membuat Yamanaka muda itu mengalihkan atensinya ke depan, mencari tahu penyebabnya. Aquamarinnya membeliak kaget, ia terlampau kaget dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh manik matanya. Sepersekian detik tubuh Ino terasa menegang. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk, bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri kenapa gadis _bubble gum_ itu _,_ Haruno Sakura bisa berada di kelasnya.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Sakura beranjak menuju tempat duduk yang tadi di tunjukkan oleh senseinya. Mata emeraldnya menangkap siluet gadis pirang pucat bergaya _pony tail_ yang dulu pernah dikenalnya tertunduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia acuh, mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan berlalu begitu saja menuju meja yang hampir berdekatan dengan meja gadis pirang itu.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengendalikan tubuhnya agar kembali seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin gadis yang baru saja menjadi teman sekelasnya itu mendapatinya dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Ia tidak ingin kejadian masa-masa itu terulang lagi, sungguh ia ingin melupakan semua hal yang terjadi pada masa Sekolah Menegah Pertamanya dulu. Gadis itu, pemuda itu dan semua orang yang terlibat di masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Suasana yang semula sepi berubah menjadi gaduh saat bell istirahat berdering kencang. Satu persatu siswa yang tadi sibuk berkutat dengan pelajaran mulai meninggalkan kelas, buru-buru menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang terus memberontak sedari tadi.

Sabaku Gaara beranjak dari kursinya, mendekat pada tempat duduk sahabatnya.

" _Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar"_ Gaara memecah atensi sahabatnya yang masih terpaku dengan ponselnya.

" _Sebentar, aku sedang menghubungi Sakura",_ Sasuke berbicara pada sahabat merahnya tanpa mengalihkan _onyxnya_ dari ponsel di tangannya.

" _Sakura,?"_ Gaara mengernyit mendengar nama yang disebutkan sahabatnya tadi. Rasa-rasanya dia baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu. Lagi pula setahu dia tidak ada siswa bernama Sakura di sekolah ini.

" _Dia teman SMP-ku dulu. Dia baru pindah ke sini hari ini",_ Sasuke menjawab santai.

" _Kenapa tidak kau temui saja dia. Memangnya dia sudah hafal tempat ini ?"_

" _Aku sedang bertanya di mana kelasnya, tapi dia belum membalas pesanku. Aku akan menemuinya setelah dia membalas pesanku.."_

" _Oh. Kalau begitu aku ajak Naruto saja."_

" _Hn.."_

Dan dengan begitu, Gaara berjalan ke luar kelas mencari ,Naruto untuk menemaninya makan siang di kantin.

.

.

.

Yamanaka ino buru-buru meninggalkan kelas setelah mendengar dering bell. Langkahnya terlihat buru-buru. Bahkan sekali lagi dia mengabaikan panggilan dari Naruto. Ia tak sempat mendengar apa yang pemuda pirang itu katakan, tubuhnya sudah meronta sejak tadi agar sesegera mungkin menjauh dari pandangan Haruno Sakura. Karena setelah semua hal yang terjadi di antara mereka dulu, Yamanaka Ino tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan gadis itu, tidak akan pernah lagi, ia sudah bertekad bulat.

Gadis pirang pucat itu melangkah terburu-buru di koridor. Ia terlihat gusar. Matanya benar-benar tidak fokus sehingga tanpa sengaja tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan orang yang saat ini sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ino meringis pelan, merasakan nyeri pada tubuhnya yang terhempas akibat benturan tadi, kini tubuhnya terduduk di lantai.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, sesaat setelah seseorang mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada gadis itu.

" _Gomen, aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"_ Pemuda yang mengulurkan tangan pada Ino tadi bertanya dengan nada bersalah.

Manik mata Ino bergulir memandang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Sepertinya itu pemuda yang baru saja bertubrukan dengannya.

" _Ah, iie. Daijoubu. Gomen, itu salahku sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan jalan."_ Ino membalas ucapan pemuda itu setelah meraih uluran tangannya dengan nada yang sama bersalahnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengendikkan bahunya, _"Tak masalah, lain kali berhati-hatilah !"._

Gadis pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. Setelah itu dia berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan pemuda itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi. Sedangakan pemuda itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, _jadenya_ terus menatap punggung gadis itu sampai tubuhnya menghilang di belokan kelas. Sejenak kemudian dia meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda, bukankah dia tadi ingin menemui Naruto di kelasnya..

.

Lima meter lagi dan akhirnya Gaara sampai ke kelas sahabat pirangnya itu. Tapi sebelum dia sampai di kelas yang di tuju, Naruto sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju ke arahnya saat ini. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung menarik tangan Gaara menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino membuka pintu menuju _Rooftop_ yang tidak terkunci itu. Berjalan pelan ke tempat yang memang jarang di kunjungi oleh siswa lain di sekolahnya. Sepertinya dia menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menenangkan dirinya saat ini.

Semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah lembutnya. Surai pirang pucat itu melambai mengikuti arah angin yang membelainya. Benar-benar tempat yang menenangkan. Ino berjalan menuju sisi pagar pembatas dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Ia tidak menyadari kalau penghuni tempat itu bukan hanya dia saja, masih ada seseorang lagi di sana.

Ya, seorang pemuda yang juga merupakan salah satu siswa dari sekolah itu saat ini tengah berbaring di atas tempat penampungan air, menikmati hembusan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Matanya yang tadi terpejam reflek terbuka saat telinganya mendengar derit suara pintu yang dibuka. Sepasang hazelnya melirik ke asal bunyi yang tadi mengusiknya. Di sana terlihat seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya, hanya saja warna bed kelasnya berbeda dengan miliknya itu kini tengah berjalan lirih dengan gestur lelah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, mendapati orang yang mengusik ketenangannya adalah kouhainya sendiri. Ia tidak mengenal gadis itu, tapi iris hazelnya intens menatap si pirang pucat dengan pandangan tertarik.

 **_to be continue_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh, akhirnya chap 2 up juga.. sorry kalau upnya agak telat, hontouni gomenasai !**

 **Pokoknya makasih banget untuk kalian semua yang udah nunggu-nunggu chap ini.. mungkin agak acak-acakan dan gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian, authore minta maaf sekali lagi.**

 **Jangan lupa review lagi ya**

 ***) Oh ya, makasih buat Namikaze Yohan396 yang udah fav sekaligus review fic ini, tunggu aja ya kali aja ntar pairnya beneran Naru Ino** **)**

 ***) Buat Beerahma makasih juga dukungannya, ini udah dilanjut chap 2, happy reading ya**

 ***) Buat kak Piggypow thanks juga karena udah udah ninggalin jejak di kolom review sekaligus follow fic ini :-D**

 ***) Buat Princes charming, none, dan Ai Chan 19 arigatou udah review, chap ini juga udah authore panjangin beberapa kata xD jadi selamat membaca ya, semoga kalian suka :-D**

 **Authore tunggu review selanjutnya dari kalian…**


End file.
